Save Me, Love Me
by Sephyre Vigdis
Summary: My life has been destroyed by the supernatural, and just when i thought it left me alone, it comes back to finish the job. And when i believe the world has given up on me, my guardian angel comes to my rescue. In more ways than one.
1. New School, Old Pain

Chapter 1

Bright lights, tires screeching, a woman screaming, an ambulance, a soft voice talking, than a straight beep.

I bolted up in bed, my heart pounding in my chest, my breathing irregular. It took me a moment to realize where I was. I started crying.

"Fang." I sobbed. And moments later I felt his warm fur touch my hands. I threw my arms around his thick neck and cried harder. I cried for what felt like hours. Fang just sat there comforting me in his own dog-like way. Finally I gained control of myself and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Fang curled up on the mat. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and sat on the counter with my head against the mirror. Fang looked at me from his place on the ground. Ready if I needed him.

I stared at myself. Black long wavy hair, Green eyes, pale skin, plum lips, angular face. My eyes were red rimmed and my pale cheeks were tear streaked. I hate my reflection. I punch the mirror so hard it cracks and the glass slices my knuckles. Fang leaps up and barks like a rabid dog, trying to wake my brother, Matt. He comes running in seconds later. He sees the mirror and than looks at me. He comes over and hugs me to him. I've woken up crying a lot. But I've never been this violent. Something was changing. And Matt could see it.

While he was wrapping up my knuckles his eyes kept flicking from my face back down to my knuckles.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

No response.

He looked up and I was watching his hands move across my knuckles. I was as unresponsive as I'd always been.

"Lex, I know you can hear me. I know your listening. If you tune me out that's ok, but hear this. I miss them as much as you do; none of it was your fault. No one holds it against you, it was an accident. But I know you hate hearing that so hears the truth. Grow up. It's been a year. I've tried being the caring brother and let you get through it, but now I'm done. If you don't start trying than I'm sending you to a Boarding School for the Depressed! You hear me?" he asked. His voice stern. I looked up at him.

"Yes." I said. It felt weird to talk to him. I haven't talked to a human since The Accident almost a year ago.

He sighed, and patted my now bandaged hand.

"Start getting ready for school. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day." he said, leaving.

I jumped down from the counter only to have Fang nip me. I looked down at him and he growled, showing me his teeth.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. He whipped his head from side to side and walked out to my room and lay down on my bed. He watched me while I got dressed. Shorts, a tank top and flip flops. Odd things to me. I was born and raised in Maine. Matt had moved us to warm, humid Sarasota, Florida, about two weeks ago. I was only now starting school.

I walked down the stairs a few minutes later and sat down at the table sitting in the kitchen. Fang lay down by my chair. Matt put a plate in front of me. Then he sat down with his across from me.

Matt was 25 and he and I looked like twins. Most people were shocked when they found out he was 8 years older than me. He had short spiky black hair, eyes that put emeralds to shame, tan skin and the type of build that made almost every girl swoon. He was the lucky one. He got dads Indian skin, while I got stuck with mom's European pale skin. He also got dads height. He was 6'4, and I was short and tiny at 5'4. He got the looks while I got the leftovers.

I looked down at Fang. He was half husky, half Alaskan white wolf. So he was colored like a husky and his eyes and build was wolf. We had gotten him when he was a puppy a week or two after the accident. Now he was my guardian. We don't know how he learned to protect me or how he seems to know everything I say to him; he taught himself I guess. He stared back up at me with his blue eyes. It seemed, like most other times, he knew what I was thinking.

Matt jumped up when I was finished and put my plate in the sink and practically shoved me out the door with a cheerful 'Have a great day, Lex!'

When I got to my new school I was actually awed. Matt had said the school had recently been rebuilt. I had to say, it was beautiful. Riverview High; home of the Rams. So I'm a goat… nice. To say the school was overflowing with kids was an understatement. My last school was small and had a total of about 2,000 students while Riverview looked like it held twice as much. Teenagers, staff and teenagers that looked way too old to be teenagers overflowed the campus, making me think of a college. The school itself was in a square like shape. And its colors were obviously maroon and grey because the buildings and even the ground had maroon and grey everywhere.

The Office was quiet and slow. There was a woman that looked as if she would rather be in bed at the moment. She was the only person open so I went to Mrs. Sleepy.

"May I help you?" she asked, obviously bored.

"I'm new here." I said quietly.

"Name?" she asked.

"Alexandra Anderson." I said.

"Here's your schedule, your map and you need this signed by all your teachers. Here's how you get to your first class." She said. And pulled out a hot pink highlighter.

Wow, this school was bigger than I thought. It took me almost 20 minutes to find my first class. And seeing as though I just heard the second bell, I'm positive I'm late.

"Welcome back, guys. Good weekend?" a booming voice asked. That must be Mr. Short. Pre-Calculus.

He was anything but short. And I was late.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Seeing me in the doorway.

I nodded, and handed him the sheet he needed to sign.

"Alexandra Anderson! Welcome!" he shouted. I grimaced. "Go have a seat beside Mr. Jackson; he's the only one with an empty seat on his right!"

Mr. Jackson was very good-looking. He had dirty blonde hair; that curled around the color of his navy polo; his eyes were so blue I felt like I could see into his soul. He was tanned like a true Floridian, a navy polo, cargo pants, and running shoes. He smiled at me when I sat down and slide closer so I could see his book.

"We're just reviewing what we did before spring break." He whispered. Did I mention I was coming into my junior year in March?

I nodded.

At lunch I sat by myself. It wasn't lonely to be honest. I preferred being by myself than being with a group.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

I looked over and who should be standing there none other than Mr. Jackson.

I really wanted to know his name. 'Mr. Jackson' makes me think I am talking to Andrew Jackson.

I nodded.

"Do you talk, at all?" he asked sitting down with his apple and water bottle.

I shrugged.

"Well if it helps, I'm Achilles." He said, showing off his white teeth.

"Like the Greek God?" I asked

"And she speaks!" he said loudly, grinning victoriously.

I glowered.

"Sorry, yes like the Greek God." he said, still smiling. "And you're Alexandra Anderson. Right?"

"Yes, but everyone calls me Ally. So I guess you can too." I said quietly.

"I'll call you Lexxi than." he said his head cocked to the side.

"Why?" I asked interest coloring my voice.

"Because I'm special." he replied, smiling in a way that made blood rush to my face.

"ACHILLES! STOP IRKING HER!" A girl screeched from across the lunch room.

She had a bob of bright red hair that made me think of red satin. It was red and shimmered. And she had the same blue eyes as Achilles. She was tall, about 5'6, with the same tanned skin as Achilles. She was just as gorgeous as Achilles was heart-breakingly handsome.

"Kyra, relax. I'm not irritating her." he said to her as she got closer. "Am I irritating you, Lexxi?" He asked innocently

I shook my head.

Kyra sat down next to me, with a glare at Achilles.

"Hi, I'm Kyra, Achilles' older sister." she said with the friendliest smile I have ever seen. And I know a lot of old people!

"Hi. I'm…"

"Alexandra Anderson moved from Maine with your older brother, Mathew Anderson. And you were born in…..'93" she said cutting me off.

"How did you know that?" I asked, cautiously.

"Yeah Kyra, your not supposed to know any of that because we just met her." Achilles said with a sharp warning in his voice. I looked at him and the look on his face was dangerous.

Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I met your brother a few days ago, and he told me all about you guys. He's working for our mother at the hospital, as a male nurse, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, wow small world."

"I'll say."

"So what do you have next, Lexxi?" Achilles asked his hand outstretched for my schedule.

I had 1st period and 6th period classes with Achilles and 8th period gym with Kyra. The two of them were very odd. They were acting like I was their new best friend. How did that happen?

After school I walked out to the school parking lot as fast as possible. I was only half way to my car when something brushed my leg. I jumped and before I could scream I saw what had brushed my leg. It was only Fang. We let him roam but Matt had said to get him a collar here because he didn't know how the locals would take a mixed wolf running around. So I got him a black color that said Fang Anderson.

I sighed and knelt down to pet him.

"I wouldn't."

I looked behind me. Achilles, how did I know that?

I petted him anyway. He licked my hand affectionately. I smiled happily and kissed his head.

"He's mine." I said standing up.

"Sorry, looks just like a wolf." he said

"I know, he's half Alaskan White Wolf." I said continuing to my car. I opened the passenger side for Fang and he leapt in gracefully. I walked around to the driver's side and was about to get in but Achilles put his arm out. I looked at him; he had an odd expression on his face.

"I won't be here for a few days, nor will Kyra. So be careful ok?" he asked.

"I've managed perfectly fine for 17 years. I think I can manage a few days, thank you." I snapped slamming the car door shut and starting the engine.

When I walked in the door, Matt looked up from the stove. He was cooking bacon without a shirt on, again.

"Hey, Lex!" he said grinning like he always does. "How was school?"

He looked back down, not expecting an answer. That was good because I wasn't going to give him one. I didn't know how to categorize my day.

**review review REVIEW! haha 3**


	2. Man in the window

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting on my bed in my room on Saturday reading, when I noticed a slight burning in my chest. The burning slowly grew to a painful shock that wouldn't let up. I gasped, and pulled my shirt away to look at where the burning seemed to have originated. Right over one of the stab scars right in the center of my chest. The burning slowly spread to the rest of my body and than I heard a creak and looked up. Bright red eyes stared maliciously back at me. The man smiled in glee at my pain. Long sharp fangs poked over his bottom lip. I screamed.

And jerked up right in bed, breathing in gasps. I pressed my hand over the scar that had been burning, and looked to where I knew fang was. He was looking up at me curiously. I looked to where the man had been standing, but all that was there was a simple shadow. That abruptly moved, as if someone was moving. I screamed. Matt came running in, he turned my light on; Fang was on my bed and practically sitting on my lap in seconds.

"What's wrong?" Matt cried, coming over and sitting next to me. I started crying, I was so scared.

"Lexxi! What happened?" he asked putting his arms around me.

"He's back! I knew he would come looking for me!" I shouted, sobbing hysterically.

"Lexxi, Dad killed him, he can't be back. What would make you think that?" he asked rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"I saw him! He was right there!" I cried pointing to where I had seen him. Matt got up and went over to the spot and looked around.

"No one's been here, Lex. Maybe your mind's playing tricks on you." He said.

"I know what I saw. He was right there. He smiled at me. My chest was burning and he just smirked at me!" I urged. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Lex, if he had been here Fang would have attacked him. Go back to bed, buddy. Your okay." He said walking out and turning my light back out.

Fang started growling almost immediately. I looked down at him and he was staring out my window. I followed his gaze and my heart stopped. Vivid red eyes stared back at me through the window. I clutched Fang to me. The eyes twinkled. There was a slight rustling and the red eyes were gone. I lay back down, pulling Fang down with me. I soon fell into a restless sleep. My back was to the window, so I didn't see the crystal blue looking in on me from outside.

When Monday rolled around I was exhausted, I hadn't slept at all Saturday night or Sunday night. I was too terrified. Those red eyes staring at me haunted me day and night.

"You look like crap."

I jumped and almost screamed. I turned around and there stood Achilles in all his handsome glory. Just the sight of him made me calm down almost immediately, I lunged forward and hugged him so tightly to me that I was sure I was cutting off his blood circulation.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me back a little.

"My past is coming to bite me in the rear." I shook my head. "You have no idea how terrified I am."

"I may not have an idea but I can listen if you want to talk." He said. I stared at him; he was different than he had been on Monday.

"Were you so talkative and friendly because you wanted to be my friend?" I asked, realization hitting my like a brick.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm not usually that talkative and personally I like being alone. But when you walked in my pre-calc class, knew I had to be friends with you." He said guiltily.

"You want to get out of here? No ones seen us yet and I know a really nice place." He said.

"Yeah, let's go."

He took me to Siesta Key. He said since it was March, it was about the end of the tourist season so no one would be there. We walked the beach for a few minutes. Than found a quiet secluded spot and sat down. We watched the waves for a few moments than Achilles broke the silence.

"I'm quiet, a loner, I guess. My sister is a loner too. We mostly stick together. Everyone thinks we're freaks because we don't associate with anyone else. I like listening to Rock because you can't hear anything else when it's playing. My favorite color is navy. My favorite food is Fettuccini Alfredo. I'm from Athens. I don't speak any Greek though. I can speak Spanish and French, funny enough. And My parents died when I was 10 and my sister was 11." He said. Staring out at the Ocean. I was quiet, that was a lot to drink in. I guess my silence got to him because he looked at me. His blue eyes seemed to glow.

"How did they die?" I whispered. He sighed and looked out at the ocean again.

"We were living Athens at the time. We lived in the mountains though, so we were pretty secluded from everyone else. I remember hearing a stick crack and looking up and seeing a huge beast and yelling for mama and papa. They came running out and everything else happened in a blur. It seemed like I blinked and they were in shreds on the ground and the beast was gone." He said, as if he was trying to recall every detail. I touched his arm, and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I couldn't rap my mind around anything that was happening today, and it was only 9 in the morning.

"Now you, I spilled my guts. It's only fair."

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Start with that comment earlier. 'My past is coming to bite me in the rear'" he said

"My mom and dad were always a really secretive set. Almost every question I asked was answered with 'when your older you'll understand.' There was certain things that they made sure I knew though. I thought every kid's parents were weird like mine. But as time went on it started to dawn on me that no parents were at all like mine. Last year I was running on a trail near our house. Mom and dad had said specifically not to go out alone. They said there were dangerous creatures prowling around. I was about half a mile from home when something rammed into me and I hit a tree and the last thing I heard was a maniacal laugh. I woke up in the hospital Matt was there. Mom and dad's bodies had been found a few miles away from where I had been found. They had been torn to shreds." I said

"And now you think the person who killed them is out to finish the job?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, I swear I saw him outside my room Friday night." I said stiffly.

"Thats why your so tired and jumpy." He said, realization coloring his voice.

"Yes."

"I know I have no right to say this but," he took a deep breathe. "I won't let him hurt you."

I looked at him, really looked at him. I could see him protecting me. And I liked the image too much.

"I can see that." I said quietly.

He smiled, "Lets get out of here. I'm starving."


	3. Past is Back

Chapter 3

"What is THAT?" Kyra shrieked at Achilles when he sat down beside me. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like? Food." He said. "Hey, Lexxi."

"Hey." I said and continued eating.

"It looks like…." I tuned her out. Not in the mood to hear her musings on the cafeteria food.

It had been about a week since Achilles and I had skipped school and spent the day down at Siesta. We hadn't talked much since, mostly it was him watching me and asking random questions that would pop into his head.

"Where did you get Fang?" he asked suddenly. For example.

"His mother was a Husky and her owner didn't want a wolf mix so he took the liter down to the river to drown them but as it turned out one fell out half way there and it was Fang. Matt was out running when he heard this whining and there he was. Just laying there in the open waiting for a predator to snatch him. Matt being Matt picked him up and took him home. The rest is history." I explained

"Oh."

And that's how it went every time. He would ask his question and say 'Oh' and that was it. Kyra however was a different story. I have no idea how she could be a loner. She is the most outgoing person I have ever met. Besides my mother. She never shuts up. And I love it, because I don't have to say anything just nod and smile.

"…Don't you think Ally?" she asked, pulling me from my reverie.

"Huh?" I asked unintelligently.

"Ugh, you weren't listening were you?" she asked, frowning.

"No, not really, I'm sorry." I said tiredly.

"It's fine. Why are you so tired all the time?" she questioned. Achilles stiffened. I frowned. Luckily though the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Achilles and I headed to our next class.

"How was your day, Lex?" Matt asked at dinner that night.

I Shrugged. "Same, Kyra started going on about the cafeteria food again."

"Yeah, I always hated that stuff." He said wrinkling his nose up. We lapsed into silence after that. The night seemed to be like every other night for the past week until….

"I have a date tonight." He said suddenly.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, with Kyra." He said watching me carefully.

"How have you two met?" I asked.

"Her foster mother works at the hospital. Kyra comes by everyday and helps me out with some stuff. We've been talking. And she's 18 so don't be mad!" he said quickly.

"Have fun." I said and started to head to the stairs while placing my hand subconsciously on Fangs head as I walked.

"Wait! That's it? You're perfectly fine with my dating her?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Pretty much. You're my brother and she's my friend. I trust you not to do anything stupid and hurt her and I trust her not to do anything stupid and hurt you. Easy as pie. Don't rush home, I'll be fine." I said and continued to my room with Fang.

At about 1:30am Fang started to snarl and growl which made my bed shake. Sadly waking me up as well.

"What is it?" I whispered. He had his head picked up from where it had been resting on my thigh. He was looking behind me at my window. I rolled over and screamed. Two bright red eyes were outside my window watching me. They didn't move until I leaped out of bed. They disappeared only for the sliding glass door downstairs to shatter after a crack of thunder. I jumped and Fang booked it out the door heading for the stairs, snarling like a rabid animal.

"Fang! NO!" I screamed and ran after him. I held onto the sight of his tail until it went out the shattered sliding glass door, disappearing into the rainy night.

"Stupid mutt." A silky smooth voice said from right behind me. I turned slowly. Oh. My. God. It was the man with the red eyes who killed my parents and attempted to kill me over a year ago.

"Hello, darling. Remember me? Perhaps a name to put with the face? Yes, a name shall do very well. Melchior, my dear. A pleasure on my part." He said, smiling maliciously. He must like to hear himself talk. I didn't hesitate and ran after Fang out into the pouring rain. I ran into the forest that we lived near and ran around trees and over fallen branches and ran till my lungs burned and kept running. Until something ice cold rammed into me, knocking me into a tree so hard I know there would be welts if I survived the night. Which, by the look in the red eyes that now loomed over me, I wouldn't see the sun rise.

"How can the blood of such powerful beings be reduced to this? The last true descendent is COWERING under me." He snarled, raising a pale hand. "How pathetic."

That pale hand shot out and wrapped around my throat, squeezing and picking me up. Sliding me up against the tree slowly, while I clawed at his hands. Black specks soon started to pop into my vision. This was it, than.

**Review, lovies :) wanna knw someones reading. lets go for...4 reviews if you want the next chapter! Chrys ;)**


	4. Guardian

Chapter 4

His ice cold hand had tightened to the point that I could no longer breathe. I had always thought that I would die of natural causes. Well, by human means at least. Not like this, by the hand of a blood sucking monster out for my death.

"NO!" a voice roared at the last possible moment. I couldn't move my head in the slightest so I couldn't see who it was. Seconds later Melchior's hand was gone and I slumped down on the ground against the tree gasping for air. I heard growling and snarling and looked towards it. There fighting Melchior with movements just as blurred was Achilles. Something cold touched my hand sending goose bump shooting up my arm, reminding me that it was still raining and I was only wearing a tank top and a plaid shorts. I looked next to me and saw a soaked Fang. Where had he run off to? Why hadn't he protected me like usual?

I heard a final snarl than a rush of wind and silence. I looked over at Achilles. He was shirtless with only a pair of boxers on. He looked over at me and walked towards me slowly as if he was afraid of scaring me.

"Are you ok?" he questioned in a whisper. He knelt down in front of me, just within arms reach. I nodded carefully. What was he? His eyes weren't red. His skin wasn't pale. His touch was warm. He smelled human.

"Can I help?" he asked, his eyes burned with concern. I nodded numbly. He came closer and picked me up bridal style. He cradled me close as he walked back to my house. He was so warm! He radiated heat like a fire. He stepped over the broken sliding glass door and skillfully maneuvered around the shards of glass.

He put me in the bathtub in my bathroom and turned the warm water. He watched it slowly fill up, his eyes flickering to mine every few seconds.

"Is it too hot?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head slowly, not wanting to take my eyes away from him. I couldn't figure him out!

"Your not going to see anything that you haven't already, Lexxi." He said staring at me intently.

"What are you? Where did you come from? And why are you only wearing boxers?" I blurted out. I started to blush furiously. "Sorry!"

"What did you see?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I heard snarling and growling and you were fighting him and you were blurred and how are you NOT cold?" I said than gasped in air.

"Oh." He said looking away. He stood up and began to pace. He ran his hands through his hair numerous times making it stick up at odd angles every direction. Than he finally stopped and looked at me with an odd emotion swimming in his eyes.

"Fang came and found me. I was sleeping. He led me to you. He thought I could protect you better than he could. I know this because I can understand animals. I can understand animals because I can change into them. I'm a shape shifter. As were your parents. My parents did die in Rome. In 1810." He said slowly, watching me carefully like I might lose my mind.

"Can you go find a shirt?" I asked. "This is very distracting." I said gesturing to his exposed chest.

"That's it? I just told you life changing things and that's all you can say?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Pretty much. I didn't tell the entire truth to how my parents died either." I took a deep breathe. This would hurt, just thinking about it made my entire body feel as if a boa constrictor was tightening around me.

"I was out running and the next thing I knew something so cold it could put ice to shame slammed into me, throwing me into a tree so hard I heard a snap in my ribs. It turned out to be a red eyed man. He stalked over to me with this murderous smile on his. Like he was enjoying my pain. And he cam and sat on my legs and pulled a knife out. He said he didn't want them suspecting it was him. He stabbed me repeatedly in my chest, in my stomach. My parents smelled the blood and came charging through the forest in this huge rage. And he heard them and dropped the knife and ran with speed that made a cheetah look like a snail. And they stopped at me and my mother saw me and roared in complete anger and my father came over to me and he couldn't stop talking about all the blood. My mother kissed my forehead and told me to hang on that she would be right back. She said the vampire wouldn't get away with hurting me. She ran after him while my father called 911 and covered me with a jacket saying that I wouldn't bleed to death. I could only die if my neck broke or if my heart was stabbed. Than ran after my mother to help. I lost consciousness and only registered my mothers screams, my brothers car screeching to a halt near me, an ambulance pulling up and someone talking softly to me and than my heart stopping and than nothing. Apparently I had been 2 rows of trees away from an empty road." I said staring blankly at the water in front of me.

"You've known about the supernatural world for a whole year and nothing has tried to kill you until now?" he asked bewildered. Shock the clearest thing on his face.

"Yeah, I've made it through the year by lying and saying it was an animal attack and keeping to myself. It hasn't been all that hard. I've been Depressed since I woke up in the hospital with Fang whining in my ear." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, was that story about Fang true than?"

"Yes, Matt was out running while I was sleeping. He's my twin in a way. He and I both enjoy running. Its like if you keep going nothing can touch you; all that matters is your feet pounding on the ground in time with your heart. Thump…thump…thump." I said softly.

"Kyra has seen you run in Gym. She says she can't get through to you until you finish running. She says it has some kind of calming affect on you. You let everything else go and focus on nothing but the next meter." He said smiling.

"I really enjoy it. Was anything that you said or did real? Or was it just to protect me?" I asked.

"Everything was real; I just didn't tell you everything. You didn't ask so I didn't feel the need to tell you." He said swishing his fingers in the water.

"Will things change now?"

"Yes, Kyra and I will be able to be our complete selves with you now. You can't be alone either. Fang, Kyra or myself must always be around." He said his eyes intent.

"My own guardians." I whispered.

"You should get dried off and dressed."

"Ok."


	5. IN NEED OF BETA

In need of a Beta for a new story I'm typing up called Lovely Nightmare. PM me if you're interested!

Chrys Tall


End file.
